dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Party
Dragon Ball Party (Fiesta Dragon Ball) es el tema de cierre del videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Fue compuesta por cAnON., con arreglos de Kenz, escrita por Yuriko Mori e interpretada por Hironobu Kageyama. Letras Traducción al español= ¡Saliendo! ¡Saliendo! (Ey... ¡Escuchen!)''Las líneas en cursiva (realizadas por cAnON.) no están presentes en la hoja de las letras original. Las secciones de habla sencilla han sido transcritas por el oído y se indican entre paréntesis, mientras que el texto de la sección de rap se copia literalmente de la versión de karaoke en el sistema LiveDAM. ''(D, D-R) (D-R-A, R-A-G-O-N) La hora del show que te tocará el corazón está por comenzar. ¿No es obvio? Todos saben la verdadera identidad de los miembros. ¡Saliendo en la noche! Está bien, ¿no? ¡Saliendo en la noche! Solo por esta noche invitaremos al dragón. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Cómo debería decirlo? Incluso el Kamehameha gradualmente se cambia a bailar. Noche de baile. No termina. Noche de baile. Noche loca. Noche de baile. Insoportable. Sí, sí. Después de todo. Noche de baile. Mañana, de nuevo... Noche de baile. ...Todos nosotros... Noche de baile. ¡FIESTA DRAGON BALL! ¡¿Está bien?! Hoy te sientes sin tensiones con tu saludo. De alguna manera, entro en el espíritu con mi reacción; en otras palabras, una explosión. ¡Saliendo en la noche! No se detendrá. ¡Saliendo en la noche! Sí, una sesión con todo el mundo aquí es lo mejor. Quiero decir, sí, cronometrar la respiración, efecto inmediato. ¡Es fantástico! Noche de baile. Es un asunto serio. Noche de baile. Noche de fiesta. Es imparable. Sí, sí. Después de todo... Noche de baile. ... Es un hecho, ¿verdad? Noche de baile. Tú y yo... Noche de baile. ¡FIESTA DRAGON BALL! ¡¿Está bien?! (¡Todo el mundo!) Ahora, reúnanse todos, Noche de Fiesta☆ No es impertinente, ¿verdad? Toma el ejemplo que brilla con la luz. ¡Celebren cuidadosamente!, con este rap "funky". Aquí está el humilde MC. Maestro Dragón, ¡di! (¡Woooo!) ¡Terrícolas y extraterrestres, todos! ¡Jóvenes y viejos, chicos y chicas! ¡Todos bailan locamente como un mono! Los corazones se parten en dos con tanta energía. Nadie puede detener esta fiesta. Así es, si no bailas perderás. (Tu pérdida) En este ritmo. Sí, siéntelo en la piel, esta vibración. 3, 2, 1, golpéalo! ¡Dame un poco de "funk", saxofón! (¡Y las chicas!) Noche de baile. Noche de baile. Noche de baile. Sí, sí. Noche de baile. Noche de baile. Noche de baile. Solo por esta noche invitaremos al dragón. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Cómo debería decirlo? Incluso el Kamehameha gradualmente se cambia a bailar. Noche de baile. No termina. Noche de baile. Noche loca. Noche de baile. Insoportable. Sí, sí. Después de todo. Noche de baile. Mañana, de nuevo... Noche de baile. ...Todos nosotros... Noche de baile. ¡FIESTA DRAGON BALL! ¡Oh, sí! Noche de baile. Es un asunto serio. Noche de baile. Noche de fiesta. Es imparable. Sí, sí. Después de todo... Noche de baile. ... Es un hecho, ¿verdad? Noche de baile. Tú y yo... Noche de baile. ¡FIESTA DRAGON BALL! ¡¿Está bien?! (¡Rómpelo!) |-| Japonés= Steppin’ out! Steppin’ out! (Hey… listen up!) (D　D-R) (D-R-A　R-A-G-O-N) グッとくるゴキゲンな Show time　始まる ピンとくる？メンバーの正体　誰もが知ってる！ Steppin’ out in the night いいんじゃない？ Steppin’ out in the night 今夜ならドラゴンも招待　どーだい？ なんてゆーかカメハメ波さえ　だんだん DANCE に変わっちゃう Dancin’ night 終わりはない Dancin’ night クレイジーナイト Dancin’ night たまらない Yeah Yeah なにしろ Dancin’ night 明日もまた Dancin’ night オレらみんな Dancin’ night DRAGON BALL PARTY! All right? 今日のキミ　アゲアゲなテンション　挨拶 なんかオレ　ノリノリのリアクション　つまりは爆発 Steppin’ out in the night 止まらない Steppin’ out in the night やっぱみんな集まってセッション　最高 だってそうさ　息が合うタイミング　速攻 絶好調だよ Dancin’ night 半端じゃない Dancin’ night パーティーズナイト Dancin’ night とめどない Yeah Yeah なにしろ Dancin’ night 当然でしょ？ Dancin’ night オレもキミも Dancin’ night DRAGON BALL PARTY! All right? (Everybody!) さぁ！ミンナ集まれ Party Night☆ でしゃばったってイイんぢゃない？ 光り輝く例のモンもって Whoop it up! So funky Rapで ここに すは彼のMC ドラゴンマスターだSay! (Woooo!) 地球人も宇宙人もみんな 老若男女ナンの！ 踊り狂えばみんなMonkey 心弾けてめっちゃ元気 No one can stop this party そうさ踊らニャソンソン　(損やでぇ〜) On this beat そう肌で感じろ　このVibration 3, 2, 1, Hit it! Gimmi some Funk, Saxophone! (And ladies!) Dancin’ night Dancin’ night Dancin’ night Yeah Yeah Dancin’ night Dancin’ night Dancin’ night 今夜ならドラゴンも招待　どーだい？ なんてゆーかカメハメ波さえ　だんだん DANCE に変わっちゃう Dancin’ night 終わりはない Dancin’ night クレイジーナイト Dancin’ night たまらない Yeah Yeah なにしろ Dancin’ night 明日もまた Dancin’ night オレらみんな Dancin’ night DRAGON BALL PARTY! Oh Yeah Dancin’ night 半端じゃない Dancin’ night パーティーズナイト Dancin’ night とめどない Yeah Yeah なにしろ Dancin’ night 当然でしょ？ Dancin’ night オレもキミも Dancin’ night DRAGON BALL PARTY! All right? (Break it down!) |-| Japonés romanizado= Steppin’ out! Steppin’ out! ['(''Hey… listen up!) (D　D-R) (D-R-A　R-A-G-O-N)]' Gutto kuru gokigen na Show time　hajimaru Pin to kuru? Menbā no shōtai　dare mo ga shitte ’ru! ''Steppin’ out in the night Ii n ja nai? Steppin’ out in the night Kon’ya nara doragon mo shōtai　dō dai? Nan te yū ka Kamehameha sae　dan-dan DANCE ni kawatchau Dancin’ night Owari wa nai Dancin’ night Kureijī naito Dancin’ night Tamaranai Yeah Yeah Nani shiro Dancin’ night Ashita mo mata Dancin’ night Ore-ra min’na Dancin’ night DRAGON BALL PARTY! All right? Kyō no kimi　age-age na tenshon　aisatsu Nanka ore　nori-nori no riakushon　tsumari wa bakuhatsu Steppin’ out in the night Tomaranai Steppin’ out in the night Yappa min’na atsumatte sesshon　saikō Datte sō sa　iki ga au taimingu　sokkō Zekkōchō da yo Dancin’ night Hanpa ja nai Dancin’ night Pātīzu naito Dancin’ night Tomedo nai Yeah Yeah Nani shiro Dancin’ night Tōzen desho? Dancin’ night Ore mo kimi mo Dancin’ night DRAGON BALL PARTY! All right? ['(''Everybody!) Sā! Min’na atsumare Party Night☆ Deshabattatte ii n ja nai? Hikari kagayaku rei no mon’ motte Whoop it up! So funky Rap de Koko ni owasuLa palabra owasu (un humilde verbo arcaico similar a la existente educado verbo gozaru) se suministra con furigana porque no se escribe normalmente este carácter chino en particular (cuyo significado básico es "residir" en un lugar determinado, en vez de simplemente "estar" allí). wa kano MC Doragon Masutā da Say! (Woooo!) Chikyū-jin mo uchū-jin mo　min’na Rōnyaku-nan’nyo nan no! Odorikurueba min’na Monkey Kokoro hajikete metcha genki No one can stop this party Sō sa odoranya son-son　(Son ya dē~) On this beat Sō hada de kanjiro　kono Vibration 3, 2, 1, Hit it! Gimmi some Funk, Saxophone! ''(And ladies!)]' Dancin’ night Dancin’ night Dancin’ night Yeah Yeah Dancin’ night Dancin’ night Dancin’ night Kon’ya nara doragon mo shōtai　dō dai? Nan te yū ka Kamehameha sae　dan-dan DANCE ni kawatchau Dancin’ night Owari wa nai Dancin’ night Kureijī naito Dancin’ night Tamaranai Yeah Yeah Nani shiro Dancin’ night Ashita mo mata Dancin’ night Ore-ra min’na Dancin’ night DRAGON BALL PARTY! Oh Yeah Dancin’ night Hanpa ja nai Dancin’ night Pātīzu naito Dancin’ night Tomedo nai Yeah Yeah Nani shiro Dancin’ night Tōzen desho? Dancin’ night Ore mo kimi mo Dancin’ night DRAGON BALL PARTY! All right? ['(''Break it down!)]''' Notas Véase también Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Canciones de videojuegos